


I love you will you marry me?

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam and Dom have been dating for 3 years. Adam wants to ask Dom to marry him but he is afraid of rejection. Will Adam propose or will he live in fear of what could happen.
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Adam smiled as he wacthed Dom in the studio writing a new song he loved the cute detrimed look Dom had on his face as he scribled down song lyrics. 

In fact Adam loved everything about Dom from his goofy smile to his cute little mannerisms he thought back to the first time they kissed and how soft his lips were Adam would give anything to relive that moment forever. 

Adam especially loved how soft and warm Doms skin felt when they cuddled on cold winter nights Adam loved to run his fingers through Doms mop of messy brown hair when he did this Dom would make the cutest noises Adam loved those noises and how satisfied Dom looked when he gave him head massages. 

Adam felt so lucky to have Dom as his boyfriend he wanted to be with Dom forever he wanted to grow old with him and raise a family with him one day Adam hoped to make Dom his forever, Adam was planning to do just that tomorrow during their show Mikey and Tom were in on his plan and were going to help him propose. 

Adam felt like it was the right time, they had been dating for 3 years after all. He hoped that Dom would say yes. Adam still feared that Dom might not be ready for the long term commitment of marriage but despite his reservations he was still going to go through with his plan. He hoped that all would go well and that he wouldn't end up making a fool of himself infront of a intire crowd Adam felt like Dom would say yes but he couldnt help but become overtaken by his anxieties.


	2. Concert proposal

The concert was in full swing the crowd was having the time of their lives, Dom prepared to preform medication but before he could start the song Mikey stoped playing the drums and Adam put down his guitar "What the fook is going on," Dom questioned as the crowd began to get restless.

Adam took a deep breath and walked up to Dom "I don't really know what to say but, I want to be with you forever Dom, I love you will you marry me," Adam asked as he got down on one knee and opened a black case to reveal a silver ring with a black heart crystal sitting in the middle of it.

Dom looked shocked the audience sat waiting in suspense some hoped that Dom would say yes some hoped that he would say no.

"Well what do you say, "Adam questioned he felt so anxious this could all go wrong and Dom could reject him infront of all those people he held his breath and waited for Doms response.

"Fook ya I do," Dom said with a smile as he embraced Adam and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips Adam smiled while trying not to cry.

As they hugged Tom took a snapshot of the happy couple and Mikey drumrolled the wedding march whlie the crowd cheered and shouted out their well wishes.

Adam couldnt belive that Dom said yes, so many emotions were swirling around in his head but only one thing stood out, and that was the fact that he would be with the love of his life till death do them part and that's all he could ever wish for.


End file.
